


My Doe

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Series: The Magic of a Moment [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, F/M, Love, M/M, Presents, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Lily wanted was something straight from James's heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Doe

James and Lily had been dating for a few months when February hit, James sinking into a deep funk brought on by the idea of having to give her a Valentine’s gift.

He knew it wasn’t true, but part of him worried that he might accidentally send her running back to Snivilous if his present was dreadful.

“Seriously Prongs, calm down.  I’m sure Lily will like whatever you give her for Valentine’s day.”  Sirius grinned, ruffling his best mate’s hair before turning back to the card he’d been making for Remus.  Currently, it depicted a crudely drawn picture of him in his animagus form walking side by side with Remus in his werewolf form under full moon shaped like a heart.  Childish as his artistic talents might be, James couldn’t deny that Sirius’s efforts weren’t sentimental and heartfelt.  
“By the way, what do you think of my card?”

“I think Remus will love it Padfoot.”  Sirirus grinned, opening it up to scribble something on the inside.  “What does the inside say?”

“You know, that I love him and all that. And that I’ll be the Omega to his Alpha anytime he wants.”  James laughed, shaking his head as he turned back to the blank parchment in front of him labeled ‘brainstorm for Lily’s Valentine’.

“I just… I want her to love it, you know?”  James said, pulling at his hair in frustration.  Turning away he looked out across the common room, feeling his face heat up as he vented his real concerns: “I want her to love ME.”

“I really think you’re making this into a bigger deal than it needs to be mate.”  Sirius said reassuringly, clapping a hand down on James’s shoulder.  “Just do what I did.  Make her something from the heart, something only you could give her.  She’ll love the effort… and she’ll love you more than she already does.”

“Do you really think so?”  James asked, straightening his glasses.

“I know so.”  Sirius grinned, turning back to sign his card.  “Now, if you’re excuse me, I have a werewolf to ambush in the library for a romantic picnic behind the greenhouses.  See you later Prongs.”

James watched him go, an idea occurring as he looked down at the Maurader’s map sticking out of his bag.

 

*******

 

“James?  Are you there?”  Lily whispered, carefully stepping through the darkness with only her lit wand tip to guide her.  She cursed as she slipped on a stone, looking around frantically for any sign of her boyfriend.  Nothing moved on the landscape, Lily pulling the note James had left her out of her pocket to reread it to make sure she was in the right place.  “He said to meet him down by the lake.  Where is he?”

As she looked out over the lake, she noticed a faint glow building up behind her.  Turning she gasped, tears filling her eyes as the magicked stones James had painstakingly placed there earlier in the day came to life.  In his animagus form, James stood in the middle of the lit heart, stones lined out next to him spelling ‘will you be my doe?’

Lily stepped carefully over the line of pebbles to wrap her arms around his neck, laughing into his robes as he shifted back into human form so he could hold her back.

“You’re amazing, you know that?”  She grinned, laughing as he wiped the tears away gently.  “I love you James.”

“I love you too Lily.”


End file.
